X MEN: The Alternate Phoneix Saga
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: John and Carissa meet so what happen between them? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: X-MEN doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Marvel. It would be nice if I had created X_MEN But I didn't oh well…  
  
Summary: This is about John Allerdyce, aka Pyro and my made-up character Carissa Lyra, aka Shadow Angel.  
  
Rating: PG   
  
Author's Note: This is my fanfiction about John Allerdyce, aka Pyro. This has nothing to do with X-MEN 2. I know others have written fanfiction about Pyro this is my own story about him and Carissa. So I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Please if I get review I will continue this fanfiction. If there is no review, there is no update on this fanfiction.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Cassandra Fisher  
  
Carissa looked up at the man in the wheelchair. She saw that everyone had freeze in place. She saw a few people behind him.  
  
"My name is Charles Xavier." Charles said.  
  
"My name is Carissa." Carissa said.  
  
"I can help you if you come with me." Charles said. Carissa looked around She saw eight people in leather suits. Her eyes lingered on the one with a lighter in his hand. He looked handsome. Carissa stood up, but started to collapse. The young man with the lighter without hesitation was at her side and held her up, with out dropping the lighter.  
  
"Professor, I think this young women needs to go to the Med Lab when we get back." The young man said.  
  
"I think you are right Pyro." Charles said. It was only right to call him by that name since they were in uniform. The team left the area and they boarded the Blackbird. Pyro stayed by Carissa side.  
  
"Thank you, Pyro." Carissa said.  
  
"Your welcome." Pyro said, as they were quite for the rest of the ride. When they got to the school Pyro made sure that she got to the Med Lab okay before leaving.  
  
Jean Grey looked at Carissa she notice that she was watching Pyro. Jean smiled; she thought that those two would make a good couple together. She put her hand on her stomach. Carissa saw this.  
  
"So who's the lucky guy?" Carissa asked.  
  
"Scott Summers he is know as Cyclops." Jean replied as she looked at the read out.  
  
"That's cool." Carissa said.  
  
"So what name do you go by?" Jean asked.  
  
"Shadow WildKat." Carissa said.  
  
"That's interesting." Jean said, as she read the readout again that she was getting from the machines. They must be something wrong. These are saying that she is perfectly fine. It was some time before Carissa figured out what Jean was doing.  
  
"Oh…. your reading will not come out. It should say that I am okay." Carissa said.  
  
"Okay…have you decided what you want to do?" Jean asked.  
  
"I would like to stay here if it's okay with everyone." Carissa said.  
  
"I already have your class schedule ready and a room ready for you." Charles said coming into the Med Lab. Carissa looked up and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Carissa said as she got up fro the bed that she was laying on. She heard the bell rang for the end of first period. Jean showed her back to the mansion. Jean made sure that she had all that she needed before getting back to work. Carissa had Orono Munroe for History. Carissa never liked history, but she paid attention to each class that was taught in high school. That was before her parents took her out.  
  
She had sat down and she was looking over her book, when a hand appears at the edge of the desk. When the hand was removed there was a rose; that was made of ice.  
  
"Welcome to Mutant High." The voice said. She looked up to see who it was.  
  
"Thank you, my name is Carissa." Carissa said.  
  
"My name is Bobby Drake." Bobby said.  
  
"My name is Marie." Marie said, looking at her. She elbowed John to get his attention. John turned and gave her the what look. Marie eyes looked over at Carissa.  
  
"My name is John." John whisper.  
  
"It's nice to met you guys." Carissa said, as the bell rang for this class period to end and the next class to begin in 5 minutes. Carissa made sure that she got the homework copied so she could work on it later. Carissa got her mind off of John and into the books. After school, she went into her room and study. She could not afford to get kicked out or leave the school as well. There was a knock on her door. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in." Carissa said, as the door opened to present Marie. She   
  
smiled at Marie. She wasn't sure what she wanted. Carissa wasn't a   
  
person who trust people easily.   
  
"Hey, Marie what's up?" Carissa asked.   
  
"I am just wondering if you would like to accompany me, Bobby and   
  
John to the mall?" Marie asked. Carissa looked at her.   
  
"I am sorry, but I have to study." Carissa said. Bobby and John   
  
appeared in the doorway.   
  
"So, is she coming?" John asked.   
  
"No, she wants to stay and study." Marie said.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come?" John asked Carissa.   
  
"I am sure." Carissa said. She wanted to go, but she needed to   
  
study. Marie walked back to Bobby side.   
  
"Bobby, Marie you guys go on with out me. I am going to stay with   
  
Carissa and help her study." John said.   
  
"Don't ruin you day by staying with me." Carissa said.   
  
"Are you sure?" John asked.   
  
"Yes, I am sure." Carissa said. As she got back to her homework.   
  
She heard that they exit her room. She put on her headset and turned   
  
it on. She was listening to music, which help her think. Bobby, Marie and John drove to the mall.  
  
"So what store should we go to?" Bobby asked.   
  
"I think we should split up. I'll meet you guys back here is an   
  
hour." John said.   
  
"Okay." Marie said, as they watched John leave.   
  
Kitty and Jubilee looked at Carissa who was doing homework. Kitty   
  
knew that Carissa had her eye on John. She wasn't about to let   
  
Carissa win. John was hers.   
  
"Kitty, maybe we should leave her alone." Jubilee said. She wanted   
  
to become friends with Carissa, not enemies.   
  
"No, she not going to get my man." Kitty said.   
  
"John is not you man." Jubilee corrected.   
  
"He will be." Kitty said, as she went into Carissa room. She was   
  
about to punch Carissa, when she suddenly grabbed her throat.   
  
Jubilee saw this. She knows not to panic in this situation but to get some help.   
  
"Professor something wrong." Jubilee said out loud. She knew the Professor wasn't far away.   
  
The professor appeared beside Jubilee. He saw what was happened.   
  
"Carissa." Professor Xavier said, this was in her mind.   
  
"Professor." Carissa said, as she turned around and saw Kitty   
  
grasping for air. Carissa blink twice, the hold on Kitty was let   
  
go. Kitty dropped to the ground.   
  
"What the heck was that?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Sorry, but that kind of my guard system. If anyone wants to harm   
  
me it goes into action. I don't know how it does it, but it know if   
  
someone wants to hurt me." Carissa said looking at Kitty.   
  
" All I was going to ask Carissa was if she wanted to come down   
  
stairs and play cards." Kitty lied.   
  
"Sorry, Professor. My powers are still growing and I am learning to   
  
control them." Carissa said.   
  
"You will met me first thing in the morning and we will try to get   
  
this under control." Professor X said. Carissa nodded. Kitty made   
  
sure that the Professor was gone before she spoke.   
  
"Stay away from John, you bitch. He's my man. If you   
  
even go near him then I will make you world a living nightmare."   
  
Kitty said, then she turned on her heels and left. Jubilee looked at her.   
  
"Sorry, about that. She can get that way sometime. Hope to see you   
  
later. I got to go talk to Kitty now." Jubilee said running after   
  
Kitty. Carissa returned to her work.   
  
John saw a necklace that would be prefect for Carissa. He really   
  
liked her and he hope that she would be his girlfriend. He knows   
  
that Kitty wanted him as a boyfriend, but she a hot temper some   
  
time. She went into the jewelry store and bought the necklace that   
  
he wanted. He put the package in his inner coat pocket. He met Bobby and   
  
Marie at the entry. All three of them headed back home John was driving.   
  
Suddenly Professor X voice came into their head.   
  
"Rogue, Iceman, and Pyro your need back at the Mansion." Professor X   
  
said telepathically,   
  
"We are on our way." John said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
It has been a week since Carissa has been there. Everything was going well. Bobby, Marie and John were doing well in class. Carissa made sure that she didn't bother anyone especially John. She didn't want to start a fight with Kitty and get kicked out.  
  
Carissa couldn't sleep, so went down to the kitchen. She made herself a sandwich and got a can of pop. She sat sown and started to eat. She heard someone else that was up. She didn't pay any attention till that person sat down. John sat down next to her.  
"How have you been?" John asked.  
"Okay." Carissa said, taking a bite of her sandwich chewing and swallowing it.  
"Why don't you hang out with Bobby, Marie and I anymore?" John asked.  
"I have been busy. I have got control over my powers better the a couple of week ago." Carissa said.  
"That's good." John said, as he moved closer to her. Carissa knew that if he touched her she would see his future. Part of her wanted to find out but the other part of her didn't. Carissa moved away a bit.  
"What's wrong?" John asked.  
"Nothing, I just don't want to really talked." Carissa said. She saw the hurt in John's eyes after she said that. She regretted saying that. He with a swift movement before she could do anything had her hand in his. Suddenly she saw a flash, Magneto killing John. She didn't want that. She had to stay away from him at all cost. She snatched her hand from John's she quickly moved and put her dished up and left the kitchen without talking or looking at John.  
"Damn." John said, as he put his dished in the sink after eating.  
  
Carissa kept her distant from everyone. Jean saw this she went over and talk to her.  
"Carissa are you okay?" Jean asked. She didn't want to pry.  
"I am fine." Carissa said.  
"You have been keeping away from a certain person that I know you want to get to know more. Why is that?" Jean asked.  
"I am afraid that if I get to know that person better, that they will get hurt because of me. I don't want that to happened." Carissa said.  
"You know Marie has been asking about you, the others have been wondering why you haven't been around them lately." Jean said.  
"I know, I will make more of an effort to interact with them." Carissa said.  
"Okay." Jean said, as she left to go find Cyclops. Kitty comes up to her. Carissa was about to turn away when Kitty spoke.  
"Carissa, can I talk to you for a minute." Kitty said.  
"Okay." Carissa said, as she looked at her.  
"I an sorry for the way that I acted, Professor said that Magneto has Mastermind controlling me. Professor X helped me to get over that problem. I hoped that we can be friends." Kitty said.  
"Sure." Carissa said. As they both held an explosion in the recreation room they ran to see what happened. When they got there they saw Magneto holding John by the neck and squeezing the life out of him.  
"No." Carissa said, as she saw John grasping for air. He was fighting to get out of Magneto grasp. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Magneto put him down." Carissa said, she couldn't let the person that helped save her be harmed. Magneto didn't pay any mind to her. Carissa eyes started to glow purple. She reached out her hand as she put her hand on Magneto and she started to squeeze. Magneto felt the pain and he let go, but her hold on him didn't cease. Magneto threw a desk at Carissa and he disappeared. Carissa was knocked down. She was holding the hand that was hit by the desk. Kitty went to her side.  
"Are you okay?" Kitty asked Carissa.  
"Yes." Carissa said. She felt faint and she fainted. John caught her. He took her to the Med Lab. He wanted to make sure that she was okay. After all she just saved his life. He was still curious why she wanted to stay away from him. The others that witness what happened went about their business.  
  
Carissa woke up, she saw John watching her. She couldn't bring herself to start a conversation.  
"Thank you for saving me." John said, as he flipped his lighter opened and shut.  
"Your welcome." Carissa said. She could see the hurt in John's eyes. The door opened and there stood Jean and Scott.  
"Are you okay Carissa?" Scott asked.  
"Yes I am Scott." Carissa said.  
"John shouldn't you be in class?" Jean asked. She knew that he wanted to stay by Carissa side. He needed to be thinking about his studies. John nodded his head.  
"I'll talk to you later." John said, as he left. Jean sat next to Carissa.  
"Carissa, why are you afraid to let him get close to you?" Jean asked.  
"I am not going to let my powers harm someone that I care for." Carissa explained.  
"Well John is more confused by your action now then before. He has came to talk to me. He's worry about you. You seem to be avoiding him lately." Jean said.  
"John has also talked to me about you, he wants to get to know you better. Give him a chance. You might be surprised at what happens." Scott said, as Jean put her hand to her stomach and smiled. Scott came over and put his hand on her stomach. Scott felt the baby kick.  
"May I?" Carissa asked. Jean looked at her.  
"Sure you can." Jean said, watching Carissa put her hand on her stomach. She felt the baby kick then she had a vision. Carissa let a tear come from the corner of her eyes.  
"Carissa are you okay?" Jean asked.  
"Yes I am fine. I need to go talk to the professor." Carissa said, as she got up and she went to the Professor X office. She was about to knock on the door when a voice from the office was heard.  
"Come in." Professor Xavier said. Carissa walked in and closed the door behind then she went and to a seat. "I need some help Professor. Am I going to get all my powers under control?" Carissa asked. "Yes, you will." Professor X said. Carissa went over to him and gave him a hug. She went put of the room. Then it hit. She saw a bunch of image that went by fast but she couldn't really see what it was about.  
  
Kitty came and tapped Carissa on the shoulder. Carissa turned around to see who it was. "Hi Kitty what are you up to?" Carissa asked. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to come to a sleep over with Marie, Jubilee, and me?" Kitty asked. "Sure why not, it will be fun." Carissa said, as she and Kitty left to go to Marie room 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Kitty, Marie, Jubilee and Carissa were talking about the guys. It was good to talk to them and see who like which guy in school.  
  
"Okay, Marie has Bobby. Jubilee you have Kurt. Kitty you have Peter." Carissa said. They all nodded their head.  
  
"So Carissa, are you interested in any of the guys here?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"How about we play truth or dare?" Carissa said avoiding the question.  
  
"Sure." Kitty said.  
  
"Cool game." Jubilee said.  
  
"Okay." Marie said. She knew a dare that she would get her to do, plus questions that she would get answered.  
  
" What goes in on this room doesn't leave this room. We have to be truthful and if we have a dare to do we have to do it with no argument or we have to do two." Carissa started. The girls a nodded their head in agreement. "Who will go first?"  
  
"I guess I will." Kitty started she looked at watch of the girls. " Jubilee truth, or dare?"  
  
"Truth" Jubilee said.  
  
"Are you in love with Kurt?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yes, I am." Jubilee said.  
  
"Truth or Dare Kitty?" Jubilee said.  
  
"Dare." Kitty said.  
  
"I dare you to see if the guys are outside our door. Kitty got up and phase through the door. She was back in a second.  
  
"There are standing about 20 feet away from us." Kitty replied.  
  
"Truth or Dare, Marie?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Truth." Marie said.  
  
"Do you love Bobby?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yes." Marie said.  
  
"Truth or Dare Carissa." Marie asked. Carissa knew that Marie would ask something about John so she decide to do the dare instead. She knew Marie would make her do anything with John.  
  
"Dare." Carissa said bravely.  
  
"I dare you to walk out there and go up to John and give him a passionate kiss, and we have to see it." Marie said. Carissa turned bright red. She knew her rule. She looked at Marie and walked right out the door. She walked over to where John was talking to Bobby, Peter, and Kurt. Carissa tapped John on the shoulder. She couldn't believe that she was out of her room in her silk purple PJ with the puffy purple slipper. She saw Bobby, Kurt, and Peter surprised looked on his face. She ignore it. John turned around.  
  
"Carissa." John started. Carissa put a finger over his mouth then removed it and gave him a passionate kiss. He slipped his arms around her waist, and her arms went around his neck. John kissed her back. It was a couple of minutes before they realized that they were out in the hall of the mansion. Bobby cleared his throat. John and Carissa separated. They were a deep shade of red. Carissa turned around and went back into Marie's room. She could feel the guys eyes on her. "Wow."  
  
The girls look stunned. They didn't believe that Carissa just kissed John and she didn't saw a word to him afterward.  
  
"Carissa are you okay?" Kitty asked. Carissa looked at her and nodded her head. Their was a knocked on the door. Carissa opened it. She saw that John was there. John kissed her. She kissed him back She wanted John to be her friend and more than that. She knew that it couldn't go that way. She knew if she loves the one she loves would die. She didn't want that to happened. She pushed John back. She saw in his eyes that he was confused.  
  
"John please leave." Carissa said. John couldn't figure Carissa out. One minute she was fine and dandy with him the next minute she could stand him. He nodded his head and left. Carissa closed the door behind him. She turned and meet the eyes of those who wanted to know why she did what she just did. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Don't give me those look, it was Marie dare. All I did was the dare. You never said anything about what I had to do afterward." Carrissa explained.  
"I thought you would put up a fight and not really do it. I didn't think that you would really go and do my dare." Marie said, kind of regretting that she made her do that.  
"Let's continue, Marie truth or dare?" Carissa asked.  
"Are you sure that we should continue playing?" Marie asked.  
"As long as we have no more incidents like that it will be fine." Jubilee said.  
"Truth or Dare Marie?" Carissa asked.  
"Dare." Marie said.  
"I dare you to invite the guys to our sleepover and they have to stay the whole night." Carissa said. Carissa knew that she would have sometime to spend with John if she did this. She was tired of what she saw. She wanted to love someone and she wasn't going to let her power control her life. She saw Marie walk out and go over to the guys.  
"Excuse me guys, I was wondering if you guys wanted to join our sleepover." Marie asked.  
"Sure." Bobby said, giving Marie a smile.  
"Okay." Peter said.  
"This is going to be great. Kurt said. John was flipping his lighter opened and closed he didn't give his reply. He just followed the guys into Marie room. They sat down by their girlfriends. John just stood there looking at Carissa. She patted the ground right next to her. John walked over and sat down.  
'Just think the answer to this question. I am creating a connection to you. I will understand if you do not want to do this. If you don't want to do this just start a conversation with me, by asking me a question out loud.' Carissa said to John in her mind. John thought about it what his option where at that minute. He mad his decision.  
  
"Professor Xavier are you okay?" Jean asked.  
"Yes, I just fill like something is going to happened and we will not be able to help the people that it's happening to." Professor X said.  
"We will help as much as we can." Jean said. Scott walked in.  
"Jean, dear why don't you come to bed, you really shouldn't be up. You need all the bed rest that you can get." Scott said, as Jean gave the Professor a kiss on the cheek. Jean left with Scott.  
"I hope all is not lost for humans and mutant to live in peace." Xavier said, as he left his study.  
  
John looked into her eyes. He likes to just watch her. She was beautiful. He made his mind through thick and thin they will be together. No matter what happens.  
'I am going to stay by your side. I am not going to give up on you.' John said in his mind.  
'Thank you.' Carissa replied back in her mind to him.  
'I love you Carissa.' John told her.  
'I love you too John.' Carissa told him back. Carissa leaned up against John and he put his arm around her. Kitty, Peter, Jubilee, Kurt, Marie and Bobby all smiled. They all held each other and fell asleep together. John and Carissa saw this and they went to the balcony down the hall. Before they could do anything they were suck into a portal.  
  
Professor X and Jean woke up they felt that something was wrong. Professor X made a mental check of everyone. All the students were there except John and Carissa. "NO!" Professor and Jean said. 


End file.
